Extra Baggage
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: An unstable student obsesses over Bullworth's resident sociopath. Takes place a year after the video game. Be sure to read the side story  Petey's Resolve  and EB's next installment entitled  Kick the Puppy .
1. Claim Your Luggage

"Extra Baggage"

Story #1: "Claim Your Luggage"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimers: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar Games and all others associated with legal rights. The original character belongs to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** A lot of the themes (character and plot-wise) used in this story have originated from **TURMOIL**'s lovely _Bully_ fic masterpieces (i.e. "Clockwork", "Keeping Him Afloat"). She came up with them first and I thought they would work great here. I'm just not that damn original to come up with anything like she can!

* * *

Anybody who willingly hung out with Gary Smith had to be a total psycho. At least, this was according to the students of Bullworth Academy.

Despite this, Tabitha Bailey devoted herself to following the formally expelled sociopath—much to everyone's shock and his dismay.

"_You're so brilliant, Gary! I wish I could think the way you do...!"_

"_Will you tell me what you WOULD do if you could manipulate the students all over again?"_

"_Gary! It's time for your medication! Remember, you miss a dose and you'll get expelled for good!"_

"_Gaaary, want me to carry your books?"_

"_Here, I got you some lunch from the Yum Yum Market! It's better than that stuff Edna calls food!"_

"_GAAARY! Where are you? I have your homework finished!!"_

Much to Gary's sadistic delight, no matter how much he degraded her (in a similar fashion to Petey's treatment), she would continue to be there for him, devoted to him as ever. It started almost immediately when he was allowed to return to the academy. After his expulsion, his parents hired one of the best lawyers in the New England area and took Dr. Crabblesnitch to court. After months and months of legal battling and psychotherapy treatments, Gary was allowed to return to school only because no other school would take him with a ridiculously tarnished record. This time, the students of Bullworth were clearly aware of what he was capable of. This made him a target for every clique on campus. Never the less, he kept his cool but his eyes ever alert.

"_Um... G-Gary... Smith?"_

Tabitha Bailey was nobody special nor did she belong to any clique. She was the same age as Gary, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin frame. She didn't have a big chest or any curves on her body. But her direct approach, accompanied with nervous stammering, caught him, Jimmy Hopkins, and Peter Kowalski off guard on that fated day as she approached them over by the entrance to the Boys Dorm.

"_I-I REALLYLIKEYOU A-A-AND IJUSTWANTEDTOLETYOUKNOW… H-HOWIFEELABOUTYOUBYE!"_

It was strange to have someone approach and single out Gary, so it caught everybody off guard. However, Tabitha scrambled off before she could get a response out of him. It left the burning questions of "why?" and "what the hell just happened here?"

Later that week, when Gary approached her, she didn't hesitate to tell him what she thought of him.

"_The way you... you took control of the school... U-Using those people you called your friends... M-Manipulating everyone... it was... was..."_

_Tabitha eyes lit up like Christmas lights and her shy facade vanished as fast as lightning._

"_IT WAS BRILLIANT! I don't know of anybody more fantastic and smarter than you, Gary!! Please! Let me be of service to you!"_

"_What the hell?!" Gary exclaimed with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What're you? Some sort of stalker?"_

"_Well... not e-exactly... BUT! I have this!"_

_Tabitha reached into her backpack and pulled out a photo album. Inside, each and every page contained a photo of Gary: whether he was talking to someone or just standing still, his moment in life was captured on color and black and white._

"_These were taken last year," Tabitha admitted as she turned the pages. "I wanted to talk to you for the longest time but I was so shy... And then to find out you were going to turn the whole school upside down...!"_

_She slammed the book shut and beamed proudly at him as she proclaimed, "YOU ARE A PURE AND ABSOLUTE GENIUS!"_

* * *

"Sooo..." Gary drawled as he and Tabitha stood outside of the teacher's parking lot. It was almost curfew and the prefects were prepared to haul any student caught on campus after hours. But it didn't stop Gary from walking the line; after all, he did much worse. 

He flexed his fingers at his sides as he moved around in circles. His ADD was at work as he clearly couldn't stand still. And yet he suddenly stopped and looked at Tabitha with piercing brown eyes.

"What's your deal with me?" he asked. "How come I know about every lame ass in this pathetic school but you?"

Tabitha hung her head in embarrassment. "U-Um..." she stammered, "that is... I-I didn't want you to find out about me until I was ready...!"

"Uh-huh... Yeah, right."

Gary cracked his knuckles as he strolled dangerously close to Tabitha. The blonde kept still as his arm brushed against hers.

"Well then..."

Turning around, he reached out and roughly gripped her by the upper arm. He spun her around so that he was looking right into her eyes.

"You know what I did?" he asked in a low voice. "Remember last year? I did all of that because everybody here is an idiotic moron. They can't handle the fact that I used every one of their sorry asses. I ran this school because I was, and still am, smarter than everybody. Even you."

Tabitha offered him a nervous smile. "I know," she said as she tried not to wince at his painful grip. "I-It's okay... You _are_ smarter than everyone... That's why I like you, Gary!"

"You LIKE me? YOU like ME?"

He released his hold on her and took a few steps back, laughing his head off. He staggered back a few more feet and shook his head as he tried to contain himself. He was almost in tears. Tabitha's cheeks were bright red.

Eventually, Gary's laughter died as one of the burly prefects glared in their direction.

"HEY! You've got five minutes before you need to go back to your dorms! Don't make me catch you out here in my next round!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Gary said mockingly as he pretended to shrink back with fear. "I'm gonna wet my pants like Pee Stain!"

The prefect growled but said nothing; normally the prefect would chase after any student who dared to mock them. But this particular prefect was a transfer student from the next county over, so he had yet to transform into a complete asshole. He continued on his way and once he disappeared past the brick wall, Gary sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Tabitha.

"So, you like me, huh? Well, I know I'm a stud and everything. I guess this'll break poor Petey's heart to know that he's got competition."

He chuckled lightly at the thought of his favorite torture victim. Then he strolled back over to Tabitha, who remained frozen in her spot. He snatched her chin and forced her to look at him once more.

"Just know this," he stated: "you're just a liability. I don't need anybody."

"I-I know I am but I don't care," she replied sincerely. "Please, please, please let me do something for you. Anything! I've never been of use to anybody! My own family barely knows I exist! They only recognized me enough to send me to this school! I want to be of use to someone! I want to be of use to someone like you!"

"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? Oh, lemme guess—you want to prove your self worth to someone and that someone is me, right? Man... you are absolutely pathetic, you know that?"

"Please!! I'll die if you reject me!"

"'Please, I'll die!'" Gary mimicked as pushed her away and waved his hands in front of him. He lowered his hands to his sides once more and chuckled. "Do you ever listen to yourself talk?"

Tabitha swallowed a lump in her throat and added, "Ever since I heard rumors about your take over of the school, I just knew I had to be close to you. What you did was sheer brilliance! You had everybody eating out of the palms of your hands—even the teachers!"

Tabitha took a bold step forward, while Gary took a step backwards, a look of surprise was shown upon his face. The blonde giggled nervously, like the way Angie Ng giggled whenever there was a cute boy around, and she clasped her hands together.

"I've decided on my purpose in life," she declared fiercely. "is that..."

She abruptly pointed a finger right at Gary and shouted, "I will be your personal servant! No task is too great or small! As long as I can be close to you then I will do whatever it takes!!"

* * *

From around the corner, Jimmy and Pete could only watch in amusement as this bizarre girl cornered Gary. Pete was squatting on the ground, in hopes that Gary wouldn't see him. Meanwhile, Jimmy was standing over Pete, keeping half of his body hidden in case he had to turn around and run off for one reason or another. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Pete whispered, despite the fact that they were far away enough from Gary. "She seriously likes him?"

"She's gotta be from outer space or some kinda escapee from the Happy Volts Asylum," Jimmy remarked. "She's nuts if she hangs out with him willingly."

"What does that make us?"

Jimmy snorted as he leaned against the wall and stared over at the Girl's Dorm. "He only sneaks his way over to us because nobody else will tolerate him."

Pete nodded and leaned a little closer. He couldn't help but think about Tabitha. She really was one of the most elusive students of Bullworth. He'd never seen her hang out with anybody or walking on campus, and the only class he had with her was Home Economics. Even then, she kept to herself and seemed so devastatingly introverted. How she kept away from the Bullies and bitchy females was a mystery. Maybe she could tell him her secrets someday? Well, he always had Jimmy to stand up for him but he couldn't always be around him. He eventually had to stand up for himself. After all, he was the Head Boy and representative of the academy.

Tabitha's personality further puzzled him. She was, as he just described her, painfully shy, and yet when she was with Gary, her personality took a 180. She was loud, unafraid to speak her mind, and passionate about her... "dedication" to the former corruptor of the school.

She was a female version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Pete shifted the weight of his body onto one knee and tried to listen better to the conversation. Suddenly he reached behind and tapped Jimmy.

"Check this out!"

"What the hell—Pete! Don't touch me THERE! What is it?"

Jimmy turned his head and witnessed Gary actually running out of the parking lot and away from Tabitha. The blonde girl cried out for Gary and quickly gave chase. She was surprisingly fast.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Gary cried as he vanished around the corner with Tabitha hot on his trails. His voice echoed throughout the cool, autumn evening.

"Gary, waaait!! I WON'T HURT YOU!"

Pete looked up at Jimmy and asked, "Should we... Should we do something?"

He kind of felt bad about Gary and his "stalker" situation. But a quick flashback of what he did to him in the past made him regret even thinking about what he'd just asked.

"US? Do something for HIM?" Jimmy shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, as he gradually walked away from the area. He decided he would visit the Girl's Dorm and see if Zoe wanted to hang out.

"Let the loser deal with his problem. We've done enough to 'help' him before. Besides, it wouldn't hurt him to get some exercise. Maybe he'll be too tired to run his mouth the next time he tries to hang out with us."

Pete climbed to his feet and dusted the dirt from his knees. "Oh, I-I guess you're right... HEY! Jimmy! Wait for me! Where are you going?! Quit leaving me behind!"

* * *

Hours later, Gary lied in his bed with his hands behind his head, his fingers twisted painfully around pieces of hair that were starting to grow longer. It was almost time for another hair cut. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared up at the ceiling. He was feeling quite restless, as he always was but his mind was also moving a mile a minute. He smirked as he remembered telling Jimmy time after time that he was gifted with brains. There was no way that moronic jackass could understand what it was like to be constantly thinking.

His thoughts shifted from Jimmy to the freak girl Tabitha. It amazed him that someone was that crazy over him. He'd managed to ditch her hours earlier, after running through the main building and even racing through football field (with those pea-brained 'roid monkeys right on his tail).

Crazy... He'd heard that word enough throughout his life: his parents, his teachers, fellow students, his many therapists... But this chick really topped the cake. She was timid and quiet around everyone but get her near him and she was suddenly a monster who wouldn't shut up about her devotion to him.

Well, if he wanted to rule the world, he needed a cult of devoted followers. Hell, he wouldn't have just a cult—all of mankind would bow down before his brilliance!

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Not again.

He couldn't have those feelings of superiority. He couldn't get kicked out again. He was lucky that the authorities allowed him to return under certain conditions. There was no way he could go back home. His parents wrecked his life (along with the medication he was forced to take) and the schools in his home town wouldn't never take him back, even if it meant saving mankind from extinction.

He released his grip on his hair and with a finger, he lightly made a trail along the scar that crossed through his eyebrow.

"Medication... I don't need them..." he mumbled to himself with such bitter resentment. "I feel great until they shoved those damn things down my throat."

He bolted up from his pillow and stared at the text books which rested on top of his desk. One of the perks of being who he was, was that he didn't have a roommate. Nobody wanted to room with a so-called psycho. Even though he'd made number one on everybody's shit list, nobody wanted to take a chance being alone with him.

He needed to get out and do _something. _Homework? Nah, he had better things to do... Once he figured out what exactly. But the work was supposed to be ready by tomorrow and it was almost midnight. He couldn't find Pete anywhere (probably following Jimmy around like a little, disgusting puppy) and the Nerds threatened to pelt him with Stink Bombs until there was no tomorrow.

But then... there was one lucky person he could blackmail into doing his homework.

Oh hell—she'd do it because she was infatuated with him and that was good enough. And maybe having someone like Tabitha wouldn't be too bad. She'd be the first sacrifice he could use for the next time he'd unleash a master plan...

Whenever that may be.

* * *

"_Gary, I finished your homework! Let's get you something to eat!"_

"_Gary? Gaaary! Where'd he go? You can't hide from me!"_

"_Oh Gary, that's such a good idea! You're so smart!"_

"_Come on, Pete! He didn't pinch you THAT hard. I saw it!"_

It bothered Jimmy that Tabitha was so stuck on Gary. Every time he saw them together, Gary teased her or did something to her that if he did it on anyone else, he would've gotten wailed on. The problem was, it _shouldn't _bother him at all. He was King of the School. He ruled over all the cliques. He had respect from everybody, even if it was false respect. He had plenty of other things to worry about. So why in the hell would this little situation tug at the back of his mind?

From what he learned, Tabitha had skipped a day of school last year—it was that day that Gary's ultimate plan was executed upon Bullworth. Maybe if she had actually been there, she could've gained a better, more sane perspective of him. Or maybe it would've made her worse off. Who knew.

Perhaps it was the fact that he thought Gary was his friend. In the past, it was hard for Jimmy to make friends because of his overall attitude and his inability to trust people. Coming from a broken home didn't help matters either. And yet he should've known something was wrong when Gary was willing to be his friend right off the bat. Meanwhile Gary knew Tabitha since the beginning of this school year and so far, he hasn't done anything horribly wrong to her—yet.

Fortunately Jimmy had Pete. He may not be the best fighter (if anything, he was one of the worst) or may not be able to speak out or even stand up for himself, but at least Pete's proven to be a true friend. He was there for him when nobody else would even bother. Now if he could only get him to quit wearing that ridiculous, fruity pink shirt...

Jimmy stared through his bedroom window and watched down below as Gary and Tabitha stood outside with Pete. Gary was up to his usual "teasing" with Pete: calling him names and questioning his manhood. As long as he wasn't physically harassing him, then there was no need for Jimmy to step in. Meanwhile Tabitha stood by and was practically staring at Gary with sick admiration.

"What a screw-loose," Jimmy mumbled to himself with disgust. But he quickly leaned forward as he watched Gary turn away from Pete and give Tabitha a rough shove. She staggered back a few feet, almost falling to the ground, but she managed to keep her footing. She stood upright once more and could only smile at Gary and she said something that Jimmy couldn't hear. It was probably another lousy compliment for Gary. In the meantime, Gary went back to talking to Pete.

Jimmy shook his head and forced himself to look away. Gary didn't even seem to treat Tabitha like a girl or a human being for that matter. Normally the prefects would be all over any boy who harassed a girl or a kid. But then again, she chose to be with Gary and has made it quite clear to the whole school. She knew what he was capable of. None of the prefects, nor the other students, would ever come to her aid if anything did happen at Gary's hands.

She was digging her own grave.

* * *

"What is with you?" Jimmy asked Tabitha one day as she stood outside of the Boys Dorm, waiting for Gary. First period was going to start in fifteen minutes, but Jimmy had time to spare. "Why are you hanging with someone like Gary? Do you know what he's capable of?" 

"I-I know," she answered shyly, her long blonde bangs hiding her blue eyes. "But... But that's okay. I-I like Gary for Gary. He's so smart."

"You've got some serious issues. Listen, Gary is a manipulative jerk-off who is a target of the cliques. He's lucky I even bother to tell those idiots to back off of him and anybody who's weaker than they are. But they won't always listen to me. They can jump him any time if I'm not around and you'd get hurt in the process. Is that what you want?"

Tabitha fell quiet for a few moments. Jimmy wondered if he'd finally gone through to her. But then she gave him a frightening smile, as she answered his question.

"Y-Yes, I know, Jimmy and yes, it's what I want. I-I... want to be of use to someone. Even if Gary pushes me aside... Even if... Even if he develops a crush and goes after that person... I-I'll be there to support him. And even if—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out," Jimmy interrupted. "Do you realize what you're saying? He can do whatever he wants to you and that's OKAY with you? Are you that messed up in the head?"

Tabitha said nothing. One of the double doors swung open and Pete was literally shoved outside and he fell down the steps. A moment later, the other door open and Gary walked out, laughing.

"Light on your feet as always, Petey Boy!" Gary remarked scathingly as he walked down the stairs, putting one foot on top of Pete's head in the process. "See, I told you that you oughta pursue your dream as a ballerina."

Jimmy growled at Gary and warned him to knock it off. But Gary simply walked right past him. Tabitha threw a quick, pitiful glance at Pete as he struggled to peel himself off the stairs, and then she turned around and followed Gary.

Now for some reason, Gary froze in his tracks and Tabitha accidentally bumped into him from behind.

"Don't walk into me!" he warned Tabitha. The small blonde scooted off to the side and offered him a quick apologize.

Then looking over at Jimmy and Pete, he jerked a thumb at Tabitha and said, "Isn't she great? I've got my own little mutt that follows me around and does whatever I want. This is what I always wanted to do from the beginning. People to control and to do whatever I want."

"G-Gary!" Pete cried with his eyes wide with shock as he rubbed the top of his head, where Gary had stepped on. "How can you say such a thing about her? You need to be more respectful towards someone who's... who's...!"

"Someone who actually gives a rat's ass about you," Jimmy finished with a sour look upon his face. "She may be fooled right now but if you're not careful, you might lose your only friend."

Gary bit his lower lip and placed a hand over his heart, as if somebody stabbed him. "Friend? FRIEND? Oh... ow… ouch... You touched me so deep, Jimmy! This compassionate side of you is giving me chest pains."

He regained his composure and said in a cynical tone of voice, "Really Jimmy, aren't we the best of buds? After all we've been through? And Femme Boy wouldn't even be a speck of a memory of this school if I hadn't wasted my time with him on the first day."

Pete went still as Jimmy snorted and forced himself to turn away. Instead of walking through the main archway, he decided he would go through the short cut over by the brick wall to the east. Pete broke out of his statue mode and hollered after Jimmy. A moment later, Gary's voice was directed at him.

"Hey, Petey."

Pete froze at the tone of Gary's voice. It was treacherously low and it reminded him all too well of the tone he'd use on him in the past. Going against his better judgment, he turned his attention to the other boy and asked, "W-What do you want, Gary?"

Gary offered an arrogant smile. He shook his head and muttered something about medication. Afterwards he said, "I'm sorry, Petey."

"Huh?" Pete blinked in confusion.

"I'm... sorry…" Gary said in a louder voice, as if he were talking to someone who was mentally challenged. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward until he was practically nose to nose with Pete and added, "Sorry that you're such a pathetic puss who wants nothing more than to kiss Jimmy's ass. You know you want to use that little tongue of yours, Petey. Tell Jimmy how much you love licking the crap out of his ass crack. How about I give you a little kiss?"

"Gross! Shut up! Leave me alone...!" Red faced Pete shrank away from Gary and raced across the lot, over to the broken part of the brick wall where Jimmy slipped off to.

Meanwhile Gary dusted his hands together and motioned to Tabitha to follow him. The blonde grinned proudly as she wordlessly went along.

"C'mon," he said as he proceeded to lead them away from the dorm, towards their first period classes. "You still have to finish that math assignment I forgot to do the other night only because I mixed my meds up again. You know I was up all night thinking about... How about we have a little fun with the freshmen? You're gonna be the bait, of course."

* * *

Gary was still uncaring and delighted in causing emotional trauma upon others. That is, if he could get away with it; which he could hardly do anymore, with so many people watching him. Tabitha wasn't much fun to torture only because she happily accepted whatever he did to her. It was more fun when his victim reacted with cries of pain or begs of mercy. Or possibly humiliated beyond repair. 

This devotion of Tabitha's was alien to him. He constantly wrestled with the notion that someone _actually _cared about him. Even if he didn't care about her, she was vehemently dedicated to him. She was quite aware that his feelings for her would probably never be a constant. Never the less she was there for him. He more or less accepted her in his life and she did whatever it took to make his school days more tolerable.

At least until his medications wore off.

THE END


	2. Petey's Talk

"Extra Baggage"

Story #2: "Petey's Talk"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

"There's a fight over at the Girls Dorm. Apparently two freshman chicks are getting into it and they're throwing bras and panties at each other outside." 

Jimmy immediately sat up from the couch and turned his attention to Gary who had just entered the Boys Dorm. "What're we sitting around here for?" he said as he stood up and made his way to the exit. "Let's go!"

Petey turned off the TV and said, "Won't the prefects be there to try and stop them?"

Gary laughed at Petey's apprehension as he casually strolled into the lounge. He clamped a hard hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and said in a frigid tone, "What's the matter with you? If you even knew what your sexual orientation was, you'd know that this is something worth seeing."

"I'm fine with who I am!" Pete replied weakly as he shoved Gary's hand away. "Quit picking on me. Why don't you... Why don't you just leave me alone and go watch the girls fight?"

Gary suddenly looked quite amused at his rebellious response. "Tsk, tsk, relax, Pete. I was just joking. What's the matter? You on your period or something?"

All of a sudden, Tabitha popped out from the garbage can next to the poker table (where Gary had stuffed her earlier so none of the prefects who happened to wander inside could see her) and blurted out, "GARY! A fight? How come I wasn't told of this earlier?"

"Because, Leech, nobody likes you," Gary stated casually as he pushed Pete away from him.

Tabitha visibly flinched at the hurtful statement but a second later, she smiled at Gary. Climbing out of the garbage and dusting herself, she cheerfully said, "When you're right, you're right!"

Petey rolled his eyes at this remark but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't stand to be around Tabitha because all she ever did was idolize Gary whenever he was in the room. When was alone, she was so shy that she barely spoke more than two sentences before running off.

"Let's go then," Gary said as he apparently brushed aside Tabitha's comment and jerked a thumb to the door. "Hurry up before the prefects get wind of this."

He took off before Petey and Tabitha could react. Tabitha started to go around the couch and give chase, when Petey called out to her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm..." The shy, timid Tabitha seemed to take over once more and she seemed very hesitant. "I-I think I want to follow him..."

"It'll be for a second. You can find him afterwards."

"Well... Uh... Okay..."

She took a seat next to Petey on the couch, as Petey kept a respectable distance from her. He looked at the television set even though it was turned off, and stared at his reflection and Tabitha's. The blonde's head was bowed some, her long bangs hiding her eyes.

"Can I talk to you about Gary?" Petey asked, breaking the ice.

Tabitha's head lifted from her chest and she nodded. "Okay," she replied, her voice a little bit stronger. "I like talking about him."

"I know," Petey replied and in his mind he thought, _I know, I know, I know. That's all you seem to talk about. _"Uh... Well, how can I put this...? We're all about the same age, aren't we?"

She nodded.

"Well, y'know, we're all young here. I mean, what makes you think Gary's the right person you wanna spend time with?"

The blonde smiled softly and said, "B-Because he's so smart and brilliant. What he did to everyone at this school and the way his mind thinks..." She placed her hands on her face and gushed. "He's so godly!"

Gary? Godly?! The sheer notion of such a thing made Petey sick to his stomach. Gary was anything _but _a god.

Then she added, "I'll never... _never_ be able to find anybody like Gary if I go anywhere else."

"That's not true!" Petey replied but quickly added, "You'll find someone eventually but that person shouldn't have to be like Gary. You can't be sure that he's the right one for you at your age."

"But I-I'm positive now," Tabitha insisted quietly, her voice was almost a whisper. "Even if he doesn't care about me, I-I-I still want to be near him. I want to be like him!"

Now that was sad. Here was a girl who depended so much on Gary's existence that she honestly believed he was "right" for her.

Petey tried to approach this situation another way. So he asked her, "What were you like before you talked to Gary?"

Tabitha turned red in the face but never the less answered, "I-I... I was alone. I'm still a little lonely but not when... when I'm with Gary. Before I didn't... I really didn't talk to anybody. I didn't feel the need to... I couldn't... connect with anybody. I-I wanted someone with confidence... I wanted to be near someone who was filled with pride so maybe I... I could be like them one day. I just wanted to be noticed. So when I heard about Gary's antics... I-I couldn't believe I had someone like him in my school! So... I-I had to see him... f-for myself... and when I did... I felt like... I felt like I needed to be near him... But he was always running around acting as Head Boy... I-I couldn't talk to him... and then there were times where he passed by me but I chickened out... I couldn't talk to him because I was so afraid..."

"You don't want to be like Gary," Petey insisted. "He's... He's messed up. He's on medication because when he isn't on medication—you saw what he did last year!"

Tabitha opened her eyes, cleared her throat, and brushed back her bangs aside her face. "Um, actually," she began nervously, "I... I wasn't at school... I-I… I... skipped that day."

"Oh."

Petey frowned. Well that explained why she didn't understand how seriously troublesome non-medicated Gary was and what he was capable of. If she'd witnessed first hand the chaos that ensued the school...

"Alright, well..." Petey stood from the couch and stretched his arms above his head. He continued his talk with her. "Tabitha, we're still kids. We really don't know what we want. When we get older, we're gonna realize some of the stuff we liked as kids aren't things we like anymore. We're going to change no matter what anybody says. Do you really think Gary's gonna be the same person ten years from now? Are you going to want that kind of personality by your side when you're in your twenties or thirties?"

Petey's arms fell to his side as he mulled over what he just said. He wasn't even sure what he liked at the moment. He was ashamed to admit that he _really_ enjoyed watching the swimming competitions on television and mores specifically, the men who competed in them. Was this how he was going to feel ten years from now? Or even five years? Of course, there'd been one girl here and there he thought were cute but nothing more came out of it. After all, they never paid any attention to him. Nowadays he was noticed because he was Head Boy, the (supposedly) respectable representative of Bullworth Academy and most importantly, he was associated with the King of the School, Jimmy Hopkins.

Petey looked down at Tabitha and saw her staring at her reflection in the television screen. He still couldn't help but see a part of himself in her. She was small, shy, with no friends... What immediately separated him from her was that she was infatuated with Gary and did anything to be near him. That's when she became a completely different person: someone who was loud, obnoxious, and as Jimmy called her, "a clear cut ass-kisser." With this side of her, she lived up to the nickname that Gary gave her: "Leech." At least he made the attempt to try and make friends. She didn't seem to bother with anybody but Gary.

Petey reminded himself of how much he endured Gary's daily torture only because he wanted to be near his only supposed friend. Before Jimmy arrived at Bullworth, he thought he would have to put up with Gary until graduation. Thankfully that was no longer the case.

At long last, Tabitha spoke out as she stood from the couch and gave Petey such a calm and sincere expression.

"I guess when the time comes that he wants to rejects me fully," she said thoughtfully, "well... I'll just have to wait until I arrive at that part of my life."

Petey slapped his forehead. He should've known he couldn't breach through her obsession with Gary. Maybe she needed medication and hopefully not the type that'll make her dip between reality and insanity like Gary's tended to do.

"You know," Petey began, "you can find a guy with brains and doesn't use them for crazy things, how about... um..."

He struggled in vain to think of anybody smart and fairly good looking that Tabitha might like and not be frightened of. But then his mind wandered about the people he shared more than friendly feelings for and he forced himself to stop all together. He wasn't used to doing this for anybody besides Jimmy and Gary—that was, thinking for them. He never seemed to be of help to anybody. Perhaps he struggled because he was at the awkward stage of life like everybody his age and he too was trying to figure out what he wanted. He was still young and he had a whole life ahead of him. Who knew what the future held in store?

"Never mind," he said at last. "Could you at least think about what I said?"

The girl nodded slowly. Suddenly the doors flew open and Gary walked back inside the dorm, holding his stomach as he was laughing.

"You turds missed out on some funny stuff!" he said as he reached behind his back and threw something pink at Petey. "Those're your size so try 'em on."

"What?" Petey caught the object in question and to his horror, he realized that they were a pair of silk panties with questionable red and brown contents within. His entire skin turned beet red and he shook his head violently at Gary. He exclaimed, "NO! NO WAY! Hell no! You can't make me!!"

Suddenly, he felt someone snake their arms around his. Turning his head, he was shocked to see Tabitha clinging onto him.

"He'll look super cute in them, Gary," Tabitha stated as Gary approached the two of them. The steady tone of her voice indicated to Petey that he lost the person he was once talking to about life and future possibilities. "Over the pants or under?"

"We'll give him two pairs 'cause I have another pair in my pocket," Gary remarked as he grabbed the front of Petey's shirt and yanked him towards his body. Bending down so his lips were close to his ear, he whispered, "Over _and_ under the pants. They'll look good on you because they'll match the shirt you're wearing."

Petey squeezed his eyes shut and decided that he'd only consider Tabitha somewhat of a friend whenever she wasn't with Gary. He felt the blonde hold him down with considerable strength he thought she never had with her small frame, while Gary pulled out another pair of stolen panties from his back pocket.

Before anything else could happen, Petey did what he did best...

"JIMMY! HELP ME!!!"

* * *

To be continued... in the Extra Baggage's Side Story - "Petey's Resolve."


	3. Some People Never Learn

"Extra Baggage"

Story #3: "Some People Never Learn"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

**Author's Note #1:** This story focuses a little more on the so-called relationship (I use that term very loosely) that Tabitha has with Gary.

* * *

It was shortly after Halloween when the iron gates of Bullworth Academy were officially reopened. Every year, the majority of the students were confined within Bullworth's walls in order to help them (especially the new students) get a better feel of their school. Once the gates were opened, students were able to walk in and out of school property freely, as long as they attended their classes and returned to their dorms upon curfew. 

Gary decided to visit the Town of Bullworth on the first day of freedom during lunch time, seeing as how he hadn't been there since his expulsion last year. After he was kicked out, his parents took him home, only to quickly realize that none of his old schools would take him back. That's when the legal hub-bubs and headaches began and only after a month or two, was he able to return to Bullworth under the conditions that he was monitored when he took his pills and that he kept a clean nose.

"C'mon, Leech, pedal faster. I think we'll make it to town by the time I graduate."

Tabitha huffed and puffed as she peddled the BMX bike they took from the auto shop's garage. She struggled to move her legs as hard and steady as possible, while Gary sat on the front of the bike trying to keep balance and telling her where to steer.

"Oh... Gary..." Tabitha wheezed as she found themselves going up a slight hill. "You... You're so... smart...! You always know… the best way to... to... ugh... go about things...!"

"Don't tell me you're getting tired of riding this bike already?" Gary asked in annoyance.

Tabitha shook her head and quickly gained a burst of energy as she pushed them up and over the hill. "No way, Gary! I'll do whatever it takes to see that you're taken cared of—AIEEE!"

The other side of the hill was much steeper than she had anticipated. Both kids went flying down the hill and were heading towards afternoon traffic.

"Turn! Turn!" Gary screamed.

"Which way?!" Tabitha shrieked frantically.

"LEFT! No right—wait! It's left! GO LEFT!"

She maneuvered to the left just in time to barely brush an inch away from a semi-truck. As they speed through the streets and headed into the dark alleys, they could hear a bunch of horns blaring at them followed with a string of curses from the pedestrians they narrowly missed. Gary and Tabitha held on as they twisted and turned through narrow, twisted alleys and knocked over boxes and trashcans. Finally, there was one obstacle they didn't expect to stop their ride—a bum wearing a dirty Christmas hat.

Upon impact, the kids were thrown off their bikes and tossed to the ground like ragged dolls. All was silent except for the distant noises of cars. Eventually, Gary managed to roll himself up to a sitting position, his head spinning like crazy. Meanwhile, Tabitha had landed just a few feet away and she was slowly pulling herself up off the murky puddle she occupied. She trembled as she felt every inch of her body ache. She managed to sit upright and breathe short, ragged breaths.

"Whoa," Gary whispered as he ran his fingers through his shortly cropped brown hair.

The bum they struck was lying on the ground with the bike seemingly twisted around his ragged, dirty body. Gary and Tabitha looked at each other, stood up, and cautiously approached the scene of the crime despite the aches and sores they experienced. All was eerily quiet. No longer could they hear the cars or any nearby pedestrians.

"Oh... my... god..." Tabitha gasped as she covered her gaping mouth. "I... Did... We...?"

Gary looked a bit shocked for a minute. But then he folded his arms across his chest and from his lips, a small, frightening smile formed.

"That's one less dirty perv off the streets," he simply calmly said as he turned away. "Let's get going. Lunch is already halfway over."

Tabitha's eyes widen and her heart pounded heavily inside her chest. Never the less, she took one step back, turned around, and proceeded to follow Gary out of the alley. Suddenly, a loud hacking noise was heard from the supposedly dead bum. Gary and Tabitha spun on their heels and watched as the bum shoved the now broken bike off of his body and staggered to his feet.

"God... Goddamn you lousy kids!" he growled as he used the wall to support himself. "Jesus Mary Joseph... You got no respect for your elders! None at all! I didn't die in 'Nam just to let little snot-nosed punks like you push me around! You're disgusting! ... Can I have five bucks for food and maybe another ten for a hooker?"

Gary snorted in both amusement _and _bemusement at the request, while Tabitha took a bold step in front of Gary with her arms stretched out.

"Don't you ask such a thing for Gary!" she snapped as she fixed her eyes on the bum who was slowly shuffling away from them, already forgetting who they were and what had happened to him. "Why, he has money that he needs for lunch and possibly for treats for himself later! How dare you even think about—ah!"

"Shut UP," Gary said as he dragged Tabitha away by the back of her collar. "Just get us some food while I go check out the new military shop that just opened. Meet me there."

"Okay, Gary!" Tabitha replied all too happily.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were at the park. Having finished their lunches, they were occupying a picnic table and all was relatively quiet until Gary spoke up. 

"Here."

Gary reached into his front pocket and pulled out something that Tabitha couldn't see. He opened his hand tossed the item in question to her. She managed to catch it without dropping it (one of the few times she was able to coordinate properly) and she saw that it was a silver bracelet.

"F-For me?" Tabitha asked in astonishment as she held it closer to her face. It looked so smooth and pretty! Upon closer inspection, she realized it wasn't just a bracelet.

It was a Medic-Alert bracelet.

"Oh... Gary..." she said weakly as she looked over at him, unsure if she should feel happy or confused. "You got this for me?"

Gary shrugged as he got up from the bench. "I swiped it off that bum we smacked into earlier. Think of it as a Secretary Appreciation Day present or whatever nonsense you may call it."

"Really...? Thanks, Gary!"

He said nothing more as he climbed on top of the table and sat down. Tabitha also climbed on top of the table and sat next to him as she put the bracelet over her wrist, admiring it. It was wrong, the way he took it, but it was the first real present Gary ever gave her. It meant that he registered her as someone he could actually think of getting a present for, no matter how big or small. She may have been a scapegoat or his torture victim from time to time, but now she was also someone he considered he could trust.

At least, that's what she'd like to think.

After a long stretch of silence, Gary jumped off the table and turned around to look at her.

"You know how to use a slingshot?" he asked.

Tabitha shook her head as she climbed off the table.

Gary looked around the area and saw that nobody else was present. Then he reach into his school vest and pulled out a small, meager looking slingshot.

"Stole this off of Davis when he had his ass served to a trash can the other day," he stated. "You're gonna learn how to use this if you wanna survive around me. I'm not exactly popular around the school... Only because everyone realized how weak minded they all are compared to me."

The blonde nodded as she took possession of the slingshot. She'd never used one before and it felt strange to hold it. She'd seen Jimmy use it countless of times against various people. It looked pretty easy but she couldn't find a good way to hold it and she dropped it a few times. Gary shook his head as he took her hands and placed them where they should be.

"That's how you're gonna use it when you're about to knock someone's eye out," he explained as he looked down at the ground. Grass, grass, lawn gnome, grass, rock, dead rat... Ah, ha. Jackpot.

He picked up something brown and mushy and held it out to Tabitha.

"I want you to put this crap around a piece of rock and aim for that cop car parked right there."

"W-Wait, what?" Tabitha looked squeamishly at the moldy looking poo Gary held in his hand. He looked positively mischievous! Then she looked over in his line of sight and saw that indeed there was a cop car parked just down the road with nobody inside of it.

"Leech, hurry up," Gary said as he took her hand and slapped the poo in her palm, causing some of it to splatter on both of their uniforms. Bending down, he picked up a small rock and placed it on top of the poo. "There, now make it nice and pretty then practice your aiming. Trust me, I'll guide you all the way."

* * *

An hour later, Tabitha was released from the police station. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from the tears she cried. She had NEVER been arrested in her life! How was she supposed to know that there was a cop sleeping inside of the car and he had his seat pushed down? There was no way she couldn't have seen him... until it was too late of course. Who'd have thought she would hit the window her first time with a slingshot? The cop inside had been awakened (obviously) to the sound and feel of shattering glass. By then, Gary had taken off running, his laughter carried by the cool, autumn winds. Tabitha dropped her slingshot and ran but of course, she just had to trip over the stupid lawn gnome and scratch up her knees. 

Thankfully the police went easy on her because she was a meek looking girl whose voice was so quiet, and she stammered so much that they had to lean forward to hear her speak. She made sure to not mention Gary's name throughout the ordeal. Fortunately, they only sent her off with a warning, despite the fact that she broke a police car's window. It was bad enough they had at least half of the boys of Bullworth Academy in their files but they didn't want to start adding girls to their Most Wanted List. It was so much hassle for the cops to deal with the parents and to get the school involved... They just didn't want to bother with Bullworth after last year's fiasco. It was a school for troublemakers who wasted everybody's time with juvenile fights and petty theft.

It was dusk by the time she made her way back to the academy. The school buses were broken down due to vandalism and she wasn't crafty enough to steal a bike without Gary's presence, so she ended up walking. She knew she'd missed the rest of her classes for the day, but she didn't care. Besides, she was worried about Gary.

_I hope he's okay, _she thought as she timidly wandered through the main gates. There were a few small children exploring the trees near the entrance while Russell was intimidating one of the prefects just a few feet away.

"Russell smash your head!"

"Jeez, cut it out Russell! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just... Just lay off of those Nerds, okay?"

Tabitha quickly took this chance to sneak by everyone. She made a mad dash to the left and over to the Boys Dorm. Even before she reached the building, she had to squirm her way past Christy and Beatrice, who were pulling each other's hairs while Jimmy was trying to get them to stop fighting over him; just a few feet away some of the guys were cheering the girls on. Just a few feet away, Petey was trying to play mediator between a Peanut and Damon looked about ready to pound each other into next Tuesday. Just as she was about to head over to Gary's window, she noticed Trent and Kirby holding hands around the corner and talking in low, husky voices to each other.

Tabitha blushed and shook her head, trying to get the image of those two out of her mind. She carefully made her way through the dead bushes and plants that once grew outside of Gary's window. She knocked on the window in a sequence that indicated to Gary that it was her.

A minute later, the blinds were opened and the window was pushed up. Gary leaned outside without a shirt and a white towel slung over his shoulders. It looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey Leech," he said casually. "What's going on?"

Tabitha bowed her head shamefully and said, "I'm so sorry I got caught! I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"

"Huh?" Gary raised an eyebrow and looked away momentarily, mumbling something to himself. Finally he looked back at her and said, "Oh yeah...! I'd forgotten all about that. Did you get caught?"

She lifted her head and blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, I did."

"You going to jail?"

"Er, no. They let me off easy."

"The slingshot?"

"They confiscated it."

"Oh great, now I have to steal another one from those mindless gorillas. Thanks a lot, Leech."

"I'm so sorry, Gary!"

Gary took his towel and dried off his hair. "Calm down, okay? Don't get so excited. Next time you just have to learn to run faster. You know how I stuff you in garbage cans or throw water balloons at your head?"

Tabitha blinked. "Um... yeah?"

"You need to do that whenever you're in town and get into trouble—not throw water balloons but I mean hide in garbage cans. Cops tend to swarm around you even if you don't see any around. They're complete bitches who have nothing better to do than to pick on kids. Find a place to hide before a cop sees you, wait a minute, look around, then get out. That way you're sure not to get noticed."

"Gary..." Tabitha beamed proudly as she clasped her hands together, her fingers brushing against the bracelet she still wore. "You're so smart and fantastic! You always have the best ideas!!"

Gary smirked arrogantly. "Of course I do. Which reminds me, I gotta take my meds. This time I have to make sure I don't mix 'em up again. Man, the voices in my head have got to stop keeping me up all night."

He withdrew from the window and brought down the glass. The blinds quickly snapped shut and Tabitha stood alone once more. Turning around, she sighed dreamily as she walked away from his bedroom and held her wrist close.

"Gary, Gary, Gary," she cooed as she literally skipped away from the Boys Dorm. In a sing-song-voice, she sang, "He's so great, he's so wonderful, he's… GARY!"

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Hopefully the next installments will feature more of Jimmy and Petey. Thanks again to those who've reviewed my stories. You're all awesome! 


	4. Perfect Drug

"Extra Baggage"

Story #4: "Perfect Drug"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

In the wee hours of the night, Tabitha thought about the famous Jimmy Hopkins. Everybody knew he was in charge of the school. Everybody listened to him and respected him (more or less). He first started out as the kid who didn't want to be bothered by anybody. He just wanted to get through school as quickly as possible... or until his mother divorced his latest step-dad. Behind his tough attitude was a boy who had dreams.

The way Gary talked about him; it was like he was talking about a miracle drug. He talked about the strengths and weaknesses of Jimmy like he was a pill he wanted to swallow, no matter what the side effects were. Jimmy only wanted to be left alone, but Gary managed to string him along like a puppet. At first they seemed to be alike, getting into mischief and just doing what boys naturally did at their age.

_Even before he really knew Jimmy, he had something in store for him. What sheer brilliance! Oh, wait, it was the fact that he had __**stopped**__ taking his pills did he become more fabulous... but still! What sheer brilliance!_

Tabitha sat up from her pillow and the digital numbers on her alarm indicated that she had at least four more hours until she had to wake up. Yawning, she glanced over and saw that her room mate, Eunice, was in a deep slumber, with empty candy wrappers all over her bed.

She fell back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

No matter how much of herself she devoted to Gary, she knew that deep down, she wasn't as important as Jimmy.

Gary would never admit it, but Jimmy was the reason for him to even bother with Bullworth. Jimmy was the fuel and Gary was the spark. Every time Gary saw Jimmy, he would have a look on his face that only Tabitha could see. Jimmy's feelings towards Gary were hostile at best and he told him flat out to stay the hell away from him. But time and time again, Gary showed up when he was never wanted, no matter who Jimmy was with or even if he was by himself. Sometimes, Jimmy would run into _him_ and that would make Jimmy even madder, knowing that he approached the one person he wanted to avoid.

Jimmy could easily get riled up and Gary knew exactly how to push his buttons. She knew Gary needed Jimmy to function. He needed a way to get back at Jimmy for usurping his position as Head Boy last year. But he was taking his time planning something... then again this was all under her assumption. She really wasn't sure what he was planning exactly because he wouldn't tell her.

To Gary, Jimmy was the "one who got away."

_I hope that didn't sound too weird. Forgive me, Gary!_

Tabitha realized he'd come so close to completely humiliating Jimmy, only to have it thrown right back in his face. Jimmy's presence was Gary's motivation.

There were times, when she and Gary were alone, did Gary get upset. Really upset. It was due to the medication he was forced to take. Sometimes he complained of headaches and stomach pains, but mostly headaches. Whenever she tried to reach out to him, he cursed at her and told her to leave him the fuck alone. He had yet to physically harm her but as she told him time and time again, that she was there to help him. She wanted to be of use to him. She wanted his attention.

In reality, she knew she wasn't really of any use. She wasn't Jimmy.

She could only imagine how Gary felt when Jimmy confronted him on that ill-fated day. Since she wasn't on school grounds, Eunice filled her in on what supposedly happened on the rooftop. Did Gary get excited when Jimmy confronted him for the first time in months? Was he upset? Was he hurt? Did he laugh? Did he cry?

_If only I'd been there to see him! I would've cheered him on!_

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but her train of thoughts continued to chug forward.

Tabitha was just a lackey, a liability, a scapegoat... Even if Gary pretended to somewhat care about her, she knew he really didn't. Even so, she was nuts about him. He was so smart, cunning, smooth talking... He was the embodiment of sheer genius (ADD be damned!). He was something she could never be. She couldn't even imagine her pathetic life before serving Gary. When she wasn't with Gary, she was shy, weak, easily startled—she was just a wreck. Her thoughts could be perfectly structured in her head, but when she spoke aloud her stammering made her even more of a ridiculous sight. So she always looked forward to seeing Gary each and every day because he gave her the confidence she needed to function. The loud, brash, and bold side of her only seemed to emerge whenever Gary was around. It was only then that she felt more or less normal.

_I guess maybe this is how Gary feels about Jimmy as well. Gary needs Jimmy whether Jimmy knows it or not. I need Gary whether Gary knows this or not._

When Gary saw Jimmy, she could only imagine the gears in his head grinding. She knew he wanted to say _something_ colorful to Jimmy but he had to bide his time. All eyes were upon him and Jimmy was more than ready to pound his face in if he crossed that invisible line. It was only when Gary and Jimmy were alone, was she the only person to know that Gary was temporarily sated.

It was a strange to comprehend at times, knowing that Gary was grateful for Jimmy's presence.

Or maybe she was just over-analyzing the whole situation.

_I guess the saying is "keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

Gary took his medication but Jimmy was the one pill he wanted to _really_ consume. Everybody else was flushable.

* * *

A single piece of snow fell from the gray afternoon skies, signaling the impending arrival of Old Man Winter. Tabitha held out her hand and watched as the snow missed her palm and floated harmlessly to the ground. She sat on one of the many benches that were placed around the main building. Just a few feet away, she watched Gary talk to Petey about something. She couldn't hear what they were saying, as Gary had purposely pulled Petey away so they could talk in private.

Pete Kowalski was another drug for Gary. Though he didn't need Petey as much as he needed Jimmy, he was still a pill he wouldn't mind swallowing on a daily basis. Gary was essentially Petey's first "friend" at Bullworth. Back then, nobody wanted anything to do with Petey. They thought he was a total dork and a complete femme (at least that's what Gary told her). Sometimes, Gary fondly recalled the many, many, many times he humiliated Petey—calling him names, kicking him in the groin, sending him into the fray of pissed off Jocks, etc.

The way he talked about Petey, it was like he was talking about a favorite toy. He looked forward to playing (torturing) him. He didn't see him as often as he'd like, but when he did, he often delighted in talking to him about something or another. And every time this came about, Petey looked worried and hesitant. Once in a while, when he wanted to avoid confrontation, Tabitha would hold him down as long as possible (the last time she recalled, she "accidentally" tripped him) for Gary to "talk" to him. For the most part, she was told to stay back and just wait.

Tabitha watched as Gary put his arm around Petey's neck. He was holding him tight, like he was trying to put him in a headlock. Petey dropped the text book he was holding in his arm and it bounced off of his foot.

She smiled inward. Gary was strong; physically, he appeared much stronger and fit than last year. She knew he was able to hold his own against one or two guys his size. The way he had his hold on Petey, he could probably snap his neck. He didn't seem to care if Petey was Head Boy.

Suddenly, Petey did something that neither she nor Gary expected and it caused her to sit up with wide, curious eyes.

Petey turned and shoved Gary away so hard that Gary broke his hold and stumbled backwards. He almost fell flat on his back but he managed to keep a steady hold of his own balance. Petey turned around and looked straight at Tabitha, his facial expression to her screamed, '_Did I just do that?!'_

Tabitha steadily rose from her seat and took a step forward. Without warning, Gary kicked Petey in the back of the knees, sending the smaller boy crashing forward against the ground.

Without realizing it, Tabitha cried out, "Petey!"

She threw her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. What did she just say?! Wasn't she supposed to be cheering for Gary? Why in the world did she express concern for Petey of all people?!

Something was wrong, and she knew it. She was devoted to Gary and only Gary. She wasn't supposed to think about anybody else but him.

Gary threw Tabitha a questionable look, then began to walk in circles around Petey.

"Yeah, poor Petey," Gary said with mock sympathy as Tabitha approached the scene. "Like he's never been hit or kicked before."

Tabitha bit her lower lip as she looked down at Petey, who was struggling to get up. So when he got to his knees, Gary kneeled before him.

"Go ahead and tell on me," he said to the smaller boy. "Stand up for yourself and do what's right. This is America, land of the free. Free speech for all! Don't let anything hold you back from kicking me out for good this time. Do something that Jimmy can never do and get me expelled for good."

"Gary, no...!" Tabitha protested fearfully. "I don't want you to leave!"

Gary ignored her pleas and continued to stare right into Petey's eyes. "Do it, Head Boy. Abuse your powers and rid yourself of the person who's tormented you. You know if I were you, I'd do whatever it takes to see me banished."

Petey frowned. "I know," he said weakly. "You tried to do it to Jimmy last year. But... I'm not like you Gary and I hope I will never be like you."

Gary slowly rose from the ground, his arms folded across his chest. He chuckled, seemingly amused by this side of Petey.

"I won't abuse my position to just get back at you," Petey asserted as he climbed to his feet, his knees still a bit wobbly. "I'm where I'm at today because Jimmy and Dr. Crabblesnitch... they think I can do it."

"But think of the power you have in your position," Gary said, his tone rising with excitement. "If someone's really pissing you off, you can just go to the principal and fabricate some story about them and in no time, he'll be nothing more than a memory! You don't even have to make up a story for most of these kids—they're so twisted and messed up that you can just tell him about what they're _really_ capable of."

Petey sighed in frustration and he exclaimed, "I'm not like you, Gary! I would never use my position like you!. That was messed up the way you hurt people behind their backs and wrecked people's relationships with each other! You didn't even know those people personally and what you did... that was just... just... SICK!"

Tabitha couldn't help but marvel at Petey's passionate response to Gary. He sounded different. He was certainly acting different. He was... maturing. But her mind quickly shifted to last year, when Gary was jumping from different cliques, telling them this and that to stir things up and cause problems for Jimmy in the long run. It was his plan all along. He wanted to rule the school and Jimmy didn't. This time around, it sounded like he _wanted_ Petey to attempt the same actions he did. But Petey wasn't having it, and it engrossed Gary to no end.

"Sick, huh?" Gary mused with a wicked glint in his eyes. "You're not telling me anything new, Pete. I've heard it all before—my parents, doctors, classmates, and teachers—yeah, I'm sick. I'm just _sick_ of being around all you idiots who have no idea what real power is until you're able to grasp it in your very hands."

"Man, Gary, you're just asking for trouble," Petey said as he backed away and picked up his text book that fell when Gary grabbed him earlier. "I hope for your sake nobody hears you talking like this. Especially Jimmy."

Gary's eyes lit up like holiday lights as he touched the side of his temple. A slight twinge of pain suddenly flashed across his face but only Tabitha noticed this.

"Jimmy, huh?" he said after a few moments. He lowered his hand from the side of his head and asked, "You think Jimmy is this great hero? You think he's not capable of what I'm capable of? You think he's better than me?"

"No way!" Tabitha exclaimed before Petey could respond.

"Shut up, Leech," Gary snapped, his voice suddenly filled with annoyance. "Quit interrupting me!"

"Gary, you really should treat her more nicely...!" Petey retorted. "It's... It's starting to get tiring."

"Oh, god, Petey I'm so sorry," Gary remarked with obvious sarcasm. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed loudly. Lifting his head, he smiled at Tabitha and asked her in a charming voice, "Am I mean to you?"

Tabitha opened her mouth to say something when Gary promptly answered his own question to her.

"No, I am not. I'm just being honest with her as I am with everybody. I may forget to add in a few details here and there... but I never, _never_ lie about anything. I am not mean nor am I unfeeling. I know how everybody operates and that's why I am the way I am. I keep my guard up and you should too, Petey. Next time you try to warn me... Well..."

Gary appeared at ease, as he walked over to Petey once more and poked him sharply against his chest with his index finger.

"Just try me," was all Gary said. He withdrew his finger and walked away, eventually wandering up the stairs to the main building. Before he pulled one of the main doors open, he hollered out, "I'M SORRY, PETEY! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

More snow started to fall from the skies as the heavy doors closed shut, and Petey and Tabitha were left alone. Petey knew very well that Gary wasn't playing around, as Tabitha simply stared down at her feet.

A moment later, Petey rubbed the back of his neck and looked uneasily at Tabitha.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" he asked, knowing how she operated around her precious Gary.

Tabitha looked at the building where Gary disappeared to then looked back at Petey. She tilted her head to the side and asked softly, "What made you... I-I mean... Why did you say those things to Gary?"

"Because I'm sick of being pushed around by him," Petey said as he closed his eyes. "I thought Gary was my friend, even when he bullied me. He wasn't as bad as the rest of the regular bullies, but he would do it constantly. Ever time he saw me, he'd do something to me... Well, I mean, he was just always there to tease me. Maybe I should take back what I said about him being not as mean as the bullies..."

"S-So... Why don't you... um... talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch about him...?"

The moment those words slipped, she regretted them right away. She could only hope and pray that he wouldn't consider such a thing. Petey opened his eyes and his shoulders sagged miserably.

"As I told him, I don't want him expelled just because I don't like him. I'm not looking for a power trip or anything."

"I-I-I see... Uh..." Tabitha tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and started to back away. "I'm gonna find Gary... So..."

She paused because as she felt quite uneasy about what just happened. Petey actually stood up to Gary. Even if he didn't beat him in a physical confrontation, he still stood up for what he believed in. He didn't believe in corruption like Gary. No longer was he looking like her, a person too timid to really do anything.

No, she wasn't like Petey. She adored Gary. She didn't need any other friends. Gary was... well, he wasn't a friend. He was beyond having any friends. He was in such a higher state than everyone that he really didn't need anybody. She was damn lucky to be able to spend time with him!

Still, she didn't fit into his equation with Jimmy or Petey. She was sure that after his confrontation with Petey, Gary would still want to keep an eye on him. As for Jimmy—he was Gary's other half, his reflection through a twisted, distorted mirror. He'd always want to keep an even closer eye on Jimmy. All the while, Tabitha stood on the outskirts. She could be just an arm's length away from him but never feel enough close to him, as Jimmy and Petey were.

For the first time since she declared her devotion, she didn't feel the need to take her pill right away. However, like all drugs, she quickly found herself craving for her daily fix of Gary.

THE END


	5. Crack!

"Extra Baggage"

Story #5: "Crack!"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

It started off like any normal school day. Lunch was almost over and a number of students were wandering about the campus. Gary stood against the soda machine next to the main entrance of the school building and was critically eye every student who went to purchase a soda. Sometimes his cold stares were enough to cause the smaller children to tremble back in fear and take off running. 

But there was one particular girl who approached the soda machine with a calm demeanor. She was rather tall, a head taller than Gary, with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was nothing spectacular but Gary couldn't help but notice what nice legs she had.

* * *

Tabitha emerged from the noisy cafeteria after being held up in a long line. She carried a bag full of fruit and two containers of chocolate milk in her arms. The last time she bought soda from the delicatessen, someone shook them all prior to her knowledge, and when she opened a can... 

_Well, at least everybody gave me some kind of attention when they laughed at me, _Tabitha thought as she walked through the main hall over to the large wooden doors. _Even if they __**were**__ all making fun of me. Gary's laugh, however, was like music to my ears!_

She waited until Fatty walked through the doors before she attempted to get through. However, the rest of the Nerds waddled through, almost knocking her and her food over.

"E-Eeep!" she croaked as her foot was nearly smashed by Beatrice's orthopedic shoes. Fortunately there weren't too many of them and she was able to slip through. That's when she arrived outside and saw Gary and an unfamiliar girl talking.

Tabitha dropped her bag and her two milk containers splattered on the ground, staining her socks and shoes brown.

_Who is she? Who is this girl? I've never seen her before! She's standing so close to Gary—MY GARY! She isn't brilliant enough to stand next to him! NOBODY IS!!_

Taking a deep breath, Tabitha had a wave of calm suddenly wash over her as she approached the two by the soda machine. Without saying a word, she purposely slipped in front of Gary and right in front of the taller girl.

"What's up, Leech?" Gary asked nonchalantly.

Tabitha didn't hear Gary's question and huffed at the girl,_** "EXCUSE ME...!"**_

There was a hint of steel behind her voice. It sounded firm and possessive. In her mind, she refused to let her devotion slip away any further. She had to re-cement her position with Gary before someone else threatened to take it over! Without warning, Tabitha exploded.

"_**GET AWAY FROM GARY!!!"**_ she snapped as she lunged at the taller girl. The two girls collided against the cement and without hesitation Tabitha started pulling on the girl's hair. Meanwhile, the girl tried to grab some of Tabitha's long bangs but quickly became aware of Tabitha's teeth trying to snap at her fingers.

A crowd quickly gathered around them. They kept their distance as they started cheering. Hoots and hollers chorused in the air, as Jimmy Hopkins arrived and tried to keep an eye on everyone to make sure nobody interfered. He found himself intrigued with the way Gary's yes-girl went nuts (at least in his own, humble opinion). He wasn't too surprised to see Gary across the way yelling at Tabitha.

"Kick her ass! Don't be such a puss!" he shouted while trying not to laugh at the sight.

It didn't take long for a couple of the prefects to arrive on the scene. The audience quickly disbanded and the two girls were hauled off of each other.

"Explain yourselves!" one prefect demanded as he held Tabitha by the back of her collar. In the background, the school bell rang.

Tabitha said nothing as she huffed and puffed in his grasp, her eyes locked on her victim.

The other girl started crying as she too was lifted off the ground. She couldn't answer the prefect's question so they were both swiftly taken inside the main building to serve detention.

In the meantime, Jimmy stood just a few feet away and had witnessed the entire scene. He looked down and saw the abandoned lunch bag and milk splatter on the floor. He took out his skateboard and was prepared to take off when Gary approached him.

"The fun never stops here, does it?" he inquired. "The zoo is still alive and kicking and with these new kids around, who knows what'll happen?"

"Were you actually cheering on Tabitha?" Jimmy asked as he placed his skateboard on the ground next to his feet.

"Who, me?" Gary shrugged. "Maybe. It's funny seeing her get mad because she never does unless it has something to do with me. If only the rest of Western Civilization could be so obedient, then I'd probably wouldn't be such a pessimistic."

Jimmy sneered. "You? Pessimistic? I always thought you were an overbearing, egotistical little bitch."

"Me? Egotistical? How could you even _say_ such a thing? My feelings are so fragile... You just crushed them with those harsh words!" Gary's sarcasm always annoyed the hell out of Jimmy. It was fine in small doses, but Gary tended to pour gallons of it every time he was insulted in any way.

Jimmy placed one foot on his skateboard and said, "Give it up, you damn actor. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave Bullworth and go to Hollywood. Maybe someone'll actually buy that crap act of yours."

With a steady push, Jimmy rode away from Gary and headed towards the Boys Dorm. His thoughts went back to Tabitha and what she did moments ago.

_I'd never have any girls get that physical when it comes to me, _he thought somberly as he recalled the many times he'd accidentally kiss a girl in front of another girl he'd previously kissed. It would result in the girls slapping each other, or pulling each other's hairs, or kicking Jimmy in the groin and running away crying. Tabitha's reaction was just absolutely vicious!

_That girl needs some serious help. She really didn't want that chick to talk to Gary. Damn, what if I had a girlfriend like that? I'd only hope she isn't a crack-case like Tabitha._

He was only sixteen, but Jimmy had his fair share of female admirers. So far, the only possible candidate for pure girlfriend material was Zoe Taylor, a feisty girl who shared many of his personality traits. But the furthest they've gotten was establishing themselves as "make-out partners" and he was perfectly fine with that. He figured he had a long time to figure out which girl was right for him. In the mean time, he was going to enjoy his days as a kid as long as possible.

_I wouldn't let any girl tie me down just yet, _Jimmy concluded as he waved hello to Tom Gurney, who was trying to shove one of the emo-goth kids into the garbage can.

"How you doin'?" Tom hollered at Jimmy before he went back to shoving his victim ass-first into the bin. "Stay down there, ya fairy!"

Suddenly Jimmy stopped and turned his board around. He fixed his line of stare at Tom and it took a few moments for the Bully to notice him.

"What can I do for ya, Jimmy?" Tom asked as he walked over to him. Meanwhile, the emo-goth kid was struggling to pull himself out, tearing his fish-net stockings in the process.

Jimmy motioned Tom to come closer. When he did, Jimmy smacked Tom on the forehead with the palm of his head.

"HEY!" Tom cried as he rubbed his forehead. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Don't go any further than what you're doing with that kid," Jimmy warned. "I don't wanna have to kick your ass or anybody else who doesn't listen. I don't want anybody picking on anybody weak and that kid right there—he's probably one of the weakest of the bunch."

"But he makes these funny noises when you try to stuff 'im the first time around! He sounds like a total girl!"

Jimmy tried not to laugh. The kid looked absolutely pathetic and he could easily imagine him making some kind of strange, girly noise. With the wild black hair and black lipstick, accompanied with the multitude of piercings, he could see the kid acting anything but normal.

Tom got the hint and reassured Jimmy that his bullying wouldn't go beyond stuffing the emo-goth kid and his friends into garbage bins or lockers, or throwing water balloons at them. When Jimmy was satisfied with what he heard, he turned to leave when Tom called out to him.

"Kinda weird seeing Gary with a girl, ain't it?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked as he looked over his shoulder at Tom.

"I mean, the guy's a complete psycho and I'm bigger than him, yet he's got a little dame doing everything for him. You think they've... Y'know...?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna hear anything more about what you think they're doing!" Jimmy insisted as he skateboarded away. He quickly shook the mental image of Gary and Tabitha doing anything besides walking together side by side. But the images appeared more and more frequently, as he saw Gary and Tabitha holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, and then leaning towards each other for a kiss...

Jimmy suddenly felt gravity betray him, as his skateboard smacked into the bottom of the stairs. He flew off of his skateboard and crashed against the upper stairs. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and staring up at the gray winter skies.

"I hope nobody saw that," he grunted.

* * *

It was well after the last period ended when Tabitha finished serving her detention. She and the girl she tried to murder were forced to clean the cafeteria with Edna supervising. She couldn't get the smell of cigarettes off of her clothes as she left the main building and walked down the stairs. She figured she'd spent at least three hours scrubbing down the place, all the while Edna was preparing tomorrow's lunch by saving a bucket of spit and keeping it warm by the oven. 

Tabitha's eyes wandered over to the brick wall that surrounded the Boys Dorm. She wondered if Gary was there.

_Forgive me, Gary! I was only trying to protect you! I promise I'll make up for lost time!_

She took a deep breath, exhaled sharply, and proceeded to walk to the Boys Dorm. When she got there, however, she found no sign of Gary. She was too shy to ask around so she went ahead and wandered over to Gary's bedroom window. She knocked on the glass using her typical knock pattern and waited. After a few minutes of silence, she knocked again, this time much louder. She took a few steps back and forced herself to take long, deep breaths.

_Calm down now. He can't be far. He'd never go anywhere without me... Maybe he's thinking of some brilliant plan somewhere? Yeah, that's it. Or maybe he's tormenting some weak, defenseless student—but without me? I'm his loyal subject! I should be there to cheer him on!!_

"What're you doing?" a voice asked her from behind.

Closing her eyes and balling her fists up at her sides, she said dangerously, "I will not be _ignored, _Gary."

"What the hell're you talking about?"

Snapping her eyes open and turning around, she literally cried out when she saw that Jimmy was standing behind her.

"O-O-Omigod! Jimmy!"

She fell flat onto her bottom, ignoring the sharp shooting pain of needle-like branches poking at her lower body. She lifted her head and saw Jimmy giving her a strange and puzzled look.

"If you're looking for Gary," he said as he held out his hand to her to offer her help, "he's not here and don't ask me where. I could give a rat's ass what he's doing and where."

Tabitha lifted a hand off the ground and timidly reached out to Jimmy. His much larger, firmer hand grabbed hers and in an instant she was pulled off the ground and onto her feet. She dusted the dirt and leaves off of her butt then turned right back around to face the window.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Jimmy advised as he folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, and 'you're welcome' for helping you up."

"Wha... Oh! T-Thank you... Thank you, J-J-Jimmy."

She didn't look at him because her eyes were still staring at the closed blinds of Gary's window.Jimmy sounded a little annoyed but she couldn't hear him. She closed off the world around her as she tried to figure out where Gary was.

_Maybe if I can channel his energy using my... uh... loyalties to him. _

She placed the tips of her fingers on each side of her head and rubbed her temples in a circular motion. She closed her eyes once more and murmured quietly under her breath.

"Gary... if you can hear me... if you can sense me... tell me... tell me where you are..."

"Oookay, I'm outta here," Jimmy said as he backed away from Tabitha. "You've done your job of completely freaking me out for the day."

"JIMMY!" Tabitha opened her eyes and spun around and offered him a pleading look. "If you... I-If you see Gary before I do... Please, please, _please_ have him contact me! Or come find me and I'll... I'll go see him!"

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy's response was dripping with sarcasm but Tabitha didn't care. She couldn't stop thinking of Gary and it was almost maddening. Why would he just leave and not tell her?!

"I-I have to go," Tabitha said as she took off with a mad dash back to the Girls Dorm, almost colliding into a couple of the Bullies along the way.

"Hey loser, watch it!" Wade cried as he grabbed onto the side of the nearby wall for support.

Trent turned around and hollered after Tabitha, "LAME-OID!"

Inside Tabitha's room, the doors were locked and the lights were dimmed. The curtains were drawn shut and the middle of Tabitha's room was cleared except for a group of candlesticks that were situated in a circle. In the middle of the circle were various pictures of Gary, accompanied by locks of his hair, half-eaten pieces of food, and empty medication bottles.

She'd never done any research on witchcraft or of the black arts. This was something she decided to do after she returned to the Girls Dorm in a panic.

"Where the hell can he be?!" she exclaimed to herself as she stood over the circle. She looked at the candles and realized that none of them were lit; it was only because the fire alarms would go off and she was afraid the sprinklers would be activated and ruin her precious treasures. Otherwise, having them lit might help channel her searching abilities.

Whatever those may be.

"How dare you leave me without telling me," Tabitha whispered as she eye every photo she'd taken of Gary last year. In all of them, he was looking so smug and so self-assuring. It was part of his charm and one of the many reasons she adored him so.

"Your brilliance is going to be wasted without my presence. Wherever you are, Gary, please let me know! I only live to serve you!"

There was a knock on the door, followed by someone trying to turn the knob.

"Hey, why's the door locked?" It was Eunice.

Tabitha freaked out and cried out, "J-Just... Just a minute, please! Um... I'm... I'm changing!"

Falling to her hands and knees, she pushed everything underneath her bed, which was already chalk full of other Gary-items that she collected over the course of time. Minutes later, she scrambled over to the door and unlocked it. She saw Eunice looking down at her.

"Dinner's ready," Eunice announced. "You okay?"

Tabitha nodded as she stood up and hung her head shyly. "I... I was just... changing," she reiterated softly. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Eunice shrugged as she motioned for her to follow. "There's some yummy pot roast and seasoned rice waiting for me—I mean, for us!"

Unfortunately, dinner could not keep Tabitha's thoughts away from Gary. She sat in front of her plate and was stirring her food all over. She squint her eyes and tried to formulate the picture she had in her head onto her plate. It didn't take her long to make a picture of Gary's face using the mashed potatoes, gravy and slices of pot roast. The skipped the rice only because she had no more room on her plate.

By now, everybody was looking in her direction. Tabitha sighed miserably as she fell face first onto her plate.

"Miss Bailey!" Mrs. Peabody exclaimed as she got up from her seat and went over to Tabitha. She pulled the girl's head back by her bangs. "What on earth is the matter with you?!"

The girls giggled amongst themselves as Tabitha was forced to leave the table and go clean herself up.

"Proper young ladies do NOT dive head first into their food!" Mrs. Peabody admonished as Tabitha dragged herself up the stairs.

* * *

It was nearly nine o'clock when Tabitha stood outside of the Girls Dorm. She had taken a long, hot shower and afterwards, Mrs. Peabody reprimanded her in front of the girls once more. But no matter what anybody said to her, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. 

_I can't believe I'm freaking out because of Gary. I've never been this bad before. I think he's staring to get to me... but he's so wonderful! He's so smart! He's a genius! I want to be just like him someday! _

A few yards away, just as one of the prefects turned and walked out of sight, she spotted Gary under one of the light posts as he walked over to the Boys Dorm.

Tabitha gasped, "Oh... Oh... OH!"

She quickly rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. With her heart soaring, she almost flew away from the Girls Dorm, pushing her way past Christy and Mandy who were in front of her, and over to Gary. Apparently, she had yet to notice how rude she was whenever she tried to reach out to Gary in the physical sense.

"Omigod, like what the hell?!" Mandy exclaimed in utter annoyance.

Her complaint fell on deaf ears as the blonde narrowly missed tripping over someone's marbles, a banana pill, and Cornelius who was on the ground, doubled over in pain. With a mighty leap, she reached out, grabbed Gary in a single swoop and tackled him to the ground. She gripped him with such intensity that he could feel her nails digging through his teal sweater.

"Where have you been?!" she exclaimed as she lifted her head from his chest and stared at him. "I've been so worried!"

"I had therapy after school," Gary replied as he tried to push her off of him, but to of no avail. "Your hair's getting my uniform wet!"

"You didn't tell me! You didn't!"

"Ow, let go, Leech!"

Tabitha loosened her grip but she didn't get off of him. Instead, she clung onto his arm and rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"I was so lost without you! I freaked out! I missed you so much!"

"Calm down for a second and get off of me!"

She was quick to obey his snappy request. She slid off of his arm and sat on the ground as Gary picked himself up, though he remained sitting on the ground.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked abruptly.

Tabitha shook her head and replied, "I'm high on your ever wonderful presence, Gary!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "... Right… Okay. I hear you. Oh yeah, my science class is going on a field trip tomorrow, so I won't be around after second period."

Tabitha tilted her head to the side and simply stared at him, as if she couldn't understand a word he said.

Gary leaned forward and tapped her forehead. "Hello? Is your brain working? Make sure you process this: I won't be here tomorrow. You'll be on your own so don't bother waiting for me in the morning."

He shook his head and felt the effects of his medication kicking in. Tabitha reminded as quiet as a mouse, her face a complete mask of her true emotions that churned and bubbled within.

_No Gary?_

_Gary won't be here with me?_

_My precious, precious Gary?_

_The man I will serve until my dying breath?_

_The reason for me to exist won't be here tomorrow?_

_I'll be alone again... Oh god, the thought of being alone again!_

_This... This... __**THIS WILL NOT STAND!!**_


	6. Evolution of the Leech

"Extra Baggage"

Story #6: "Evolution of the Leech"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

It was one of the coldest days of the month but Tabitha moved about frantically as if to keep her body temperature up. In actuality, she was trying to do everything she could to distract Gary from going on his field trip. When he managed to ditch her, she flew into a panic. She didn't find him until half an hour later, when she discovered him standing out in the parking lot with his science class. The disgruntled bus driver was smoking a joint inside the bus as the science teacher and his assistant were arguing outside of the vehicle.

Tabitha snuck upon Gary from behind and clapped onto one of his arms.

"Nooo! You can't go! You can't leave me alone! We've never been separated this long before!"

Tabitha clung onto Gary's arm and squeezed it tight, desperate not to let go. One by one, the students climbed inside in the vehicle while some of the Bullies who skipped their classes were throwing snowballs at any kid inside foolish enough to have rolled down their windows.

"Back the hell off of me," Gary said in annoyance as he pushed Tabitha off of his arm. She shrank back just a bit but her eyes were locked onto him.

"Can't I come with you?" she begged. "You can't leave me alone! I'll be lost without your brilliance!"

"I know, I know I'm brilliant," Gary admitted without shame, "but why don't you get a hobby or something? How about you find out if Edna really is a man? It's a strong hypothesis but you can do the heavy research. Besides, I'm only going to be gone for the day. I'll be back later."

"But... But... it won't be the same without you..."

She reached out and tried to hug him when he placed his hand on her chest and gave her another shove back.

"Easy there," he warned as he withdrew his hand. "By the way, are you wearing a bra?"

Tabitha's cheeks flared red and she wrapped her arms around her chest protectively.

Before she could answer, Gary said, "While I'm gone, you should go shop for a pair oranges or apples to stuff in your bra. What're you, a size zero? Or are you a boy in disguised as a fairly unattractive girl?"

In the background, the assistant teacher hollered out Gary's name. Tabitha silently watched as Gary ran over to the bus and climbed inside. Once the two instructors boarded the bus, the doors closed shut. The Bullies continued to pelt the bus with snowballs, despite half of them being chased away by the nearby prefects.

Gary's words echoed in her mind but she wasn't hurt by what he said. In fact, whenever she heard his voice, it soothed her very soul. It sounded like angels singing from the heavens! He could say anything to her and it wouldn't bother her in the least. However, a slight visual disturbance forced her back to reality. How in the world could she survive without hearing his voice for nearly hours?!

Her blue eyes fixed themselves at one of the back windows. She watched in horror as the tall girl whom she tried to beat up yesterday took a seat next to Gary and started talking to him. Tabitha's blood boiled and her eyes seethed.

_What does she think she's doing to MY Gary?! Nobody can get that close to him but me!!_

She was about to approach the bus when a female prefect stepped in front of her.

"Are you a part of this class?" she asked the smaller girl.

"I-I-I... I... um..." Tabitha stammered nervously as she tried to move around the woman but with no success. "I have to... u-um c-c-can I... go with them?"

"Not a part of this class, I see. Why aren't you in your assigned class?"

"I... uh..."

"Be on your way now. Shoo!"

The prefect motioned her aside as she turned around and walked away. At that instance, the bus started to drive away. Tabitha knees shook as she stared after the bus, trying to stare at Gary as long as possible. Even after the bus was long gone, she remained standing alone. By this time, the rest of the Bullies ran out the parking lot when they saw a bunch of easy victims, the little kids, walking near the Greasers garage.

Tabitha's mind was now in a whirlwind of panic._ Omigod, omigod, omigod! I can't do this! I just can't do this! I haven't been separated this long from Gary before! What am I going to do? What am I going to?!_

She felt someone brush against her. She spun around and watched as Jimmy skateboarded by.

"SORRY!" he cried out as he turned his board and headed out in the same direction as the bus did. A couple of male prefects were running after Jimmy, yelling and waving their fists at him. They were soon tired of chasing him and both of them stopped to catch their breaths. Meanwhile Tabitha's eyes widen as she stared long and hard at Jimmy's vanishing figure.

"Jimmy," she whispered under her breath as she lifted a hand from her side and placed it over her gaping mouth. "Oh... oh my... I think... I have the way...!"

"Tabitha, is that you?"

Turning around, she saw Petey approaching her. She lowered her hand once more and offered a shy wave to the Head Boy of Bullworth.

"What're you doing here by yourself?" Petey asked as he held a stack of folders with one arm. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I... I-I was seeing Gary off," she admitted shyly as she looked over at where Jimmy slipped off too. "Petey, I... I don't think I-I can keep this up."

"Keep what up?" Petey asked innocent. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly, she smiled ever so innocently at the boy and answered, "I think I have my solution."

"Um... huh?" He noticed that she hadn't stammered once in that last sentence. That was a first.

"Petey..." Taking a few steps towards him, Tabitha threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Petey dropped his folders into the snow as he froze instantly at her touch. She gave him a gentle squeeze and giggled.

After a few awkward moments, Tabitha pulled away and sighed in relief. "Now," she said confidently, "I'm just one step closer to being with Gary."

"Huh?! Tabitha?" Petey's call went unanswered as he watched Tabitha take off running into the direction of the dorms. He gradually picked up the folders he was supposed to deliver to Dr. Crabblesnitch. As he walked out of the parking lot, he thought to himself,

* * *

Hours after he visited the Old Bullworth Vale district, Jimmy arrived at the observatory behind the football field. With his skateboard on the ground next to his feet, he leaned against the wall and finished eating an apple he found along the way. Snow was beginning to fall all around him but he was pretty well dressed for the weather: a thick sweater, thick denim jeans, and black boots. It made it hard to run but he couldn't complain about being cold. The chase he endured from the prefects also helped keep his body temperature warm. He had to give them credit—last year's prefects were too bulky and slow to ever catch him most of the time. This year's prefects weren't as big but they were faster and a few times, they'd almost caught him. The key word was "almost."

"Jimmy Hopkins comes through again," the boy said proudly to himself as he tossed the apple core away and reached into his pocket for a candy bar. Pulling it out, he started to peel the wrapper open when a large shadow fell over him. Lifting his head, he saw that it was none other than Russell.

"Hey, what's happening, Russell?" Jimmy greeted as he took a bite of his candy and chewed.

"Jimmy's gonna come with Russell now," the much larger boy said as he reached out and covered his entire hand over the candy.

"What the hell, Russell?!" Jimmy yelled as Russell threw the candy aside and grabbed a fistful Jimmy's sweater. "What're you doing?!"

"Kick ass, Russell found him!" Trent's voice was heard in the distance. Jimmy watched as he and the rest of the Bullies hiked up to the observatory.

"Someone better tell me what's going on now!" Jimmy snapped as he pushed Russell back and freed himself. Quickly growing suspicious, his eyes scanned his surroundings but discovered that the gates were now closed shut.

"We've been paid very handsomely to bring you in," Wade replied cryptically as he smashed his fist into his hand.

Jimmy looked extremely ticked off. "Paid? Someone paid you to bring me? Where? And who'd be stupid enough to do that? They outta know I can, and have, kicked all of your pansy asses."

"You can't take all of us down, Hopkins," Troy warned as he took it upon himself to stand close to Russell.

"Who paid?!" Jimmy demanded as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Tell me now!"

"You're gonna know once we're done with you!" Ethan shouted.

"You are all pissing me off," Jimmy hissed as Davis and Tom decided to go after him at the same time.

Jimmy managed to kick Davis in the legs, flipping the boy over his head and crashing to the ground. Tom's fists connected with Jimmy's face, forcing him to smack against the wall. Jimmy rolled along the wall just as Tom tried to assault him again. Spinning on his heels, Jimmy threw a series of punches at Tom that eventually caused the Bully to land on the snow-covered ground and curl up in fetal position. That's when the rest of the Bullies charged at Jimmy, making Jimmy rethink his strategy.

Stupid Troy was right—no matter how good of a brawler he was, he couldn't take them all down if they were all going after him at once, especially if Russell was among the group. That's when he decided to take the fight inside. The observatory was big and while it contained various furniture and odds and ends that belonged to the Nerds, it would prove to be a more controlled atmosphere for Jimmy. He wouldn't have to worry about the Bullies spreading too far for him to keep his eyes on.

So Jimmy took off running and like a line of ants, the Bullies followed him, waving their fists in the airs. His heavy clothing prevented him from running as fast as he wanted to but his adrenaline kept him up and moving. Eventually, Jimmy managed to make his way to the front doors and throw them open. Upon opening the doors, he threw himself behind one of the doors and watched as the Bullies raced inside to get their hands on him. That's when Jimmy slammed the door shut, along with the second door, and locked them all inside.

Turning around, he saw his first victim of choice, Ethan and ran into him head first. He successfully tackled him to the ground and started throwing a mix of punches and kicks. But of course, he knew it wouldn't go uninterrupted. The other Bullies swarmed over Jimmy like bees and were quick to remove him from Ethan. The Bully groaned in pain and was holding his hands over his crotch.

"I knew... I should've unleashed my... martial arts... on his ass..." Ethan grunted under his breath.

Jimmy felt more painful blows on his body than he had in a very long time. It'd been a while since he'd gotten into a good fight. Well, this wasn't exactly a good or fair fight, but it made him realize that he needed to work out more so the next time this happened, he wouldn't feel so much pain. Never the less, Jimmy was able to fight off many of his opponents but because of his clothes, he grew more tired than usual.

Eventually, the fighting ceased and most of the Bullies were on the ground, knocked out or groaning in pain, painful reminders of Jimmy's excellent fighting skills. The only one standing was Russell, who was holding Jimmy up off the ground by his wrists. Because Russell was the biggest student in Bullworth, Jimmy's legs dangled helplessly off the ground and Russell stretched his arms out far enough so Jimmy couldn't reach back and kick him.

"Why're you doing this?!" Jimmy demanded angrily as he continued to struggle, despite how tired and weak he felt. "I thought we were friends, Russell!"

Footsteps echoed in the observatory. Jimmy paused from his struggles and watched as someone in the upper tiers emerged from one of the back rooms. To his shock, Tabitha appeared under a swinging ceiling lamp wearing Gary's school uniform complete with a wrist watch. Her hair was cut boyishly short and dyed (haphazardly so) brown, and she even drew what was supposed to be a scar down her eyebrow but it was drawn with a black, permanent marker.

"Hi there, Jimmy boy!" Tabitha greeted cheerfully as she walked down the tier and approached him. "What do you think?" She twirled around and placed her hands on her knees. "Did I do good?"

"Can someone tell me what is going?!" Jimmy asked as he once again wrestled with Russell's constraints. "And are you _actually_ wearing Gary's clothes?"

Tabitha grinned. "Heh, yes I am! You see, doing this allows me to be this much closer to Gary! If I can't be with him on the field trip, I can BE him until he returns! But you know the one thing that bugs me the most, Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Besides the fact that you're probably wearing Gary's underwear?"

"HA! No wonder Gary likes you!" Tabitha leaned forward and cupped Jimmy's face with both of her hands. Her hands were almost ice cold, as her blue eyes bore deep into Jimmy's harden gaze. "You're very funny. You keep Gary very entertained, don't you? That's why you're a good, solid figure in Gary's life whether he knows it or not. Guess what, Hopkins? I want to be that much _closer_ to my precious, precious, wonderful, brilliant Gary.

Jimmy yanked his face back and narrowed his eyes at Tabitha. "You know something? You are the most pathetic and twisted _bitch_ I've ever met!"

"And now," Tabitha said as she dug her nails into his cheeks with both of her hands and suddenly pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss. After that she pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, laughing hysterically. "Now I feel I'm as close to Gary as I can possibly get!"

She walked back a few feet and closed her eyes thoughtfully. "No matter what I do for Gary, I'll never obtain that intimacy that you and Petey share with him. You guys have a history and it's something I don't think I'll ever get with him! When I'm alone, I feel so incomplete and useless. But with Gary, I feel like I can be something worth while! His brilliance shines like the golden sun! He's obtained power once and I get help him get it again! Don't you see, Hopkins? GARY'S BRILLIANCE IS WORTH MORE THAN ALL THE GOLD IN THE WORLD!"

Jimmy made a "tsk" noise through his clenched teeth as Tabitha giggled like a school girl in love. He looked over his shoulder at Russell then back at Tabitha. He spat on the ground, even though Tabitha hadn't slipped her tongue into his mouth (there WAS a god!).

"So I'm guessing you paid Russell and his moronic clique to bring me to you for this?" Jimmy said after a few more spits to the ground.

Tabitha stopped laughing and nodded. "I knew I had to get your attention and I know you don't think too highly of me now. No matter what you've done in the past, Hopkins, money rules everything, even friendship."

"You're right, Tabitha. I don't think too highly of you—right now, if you were a guy, I'd seriously kick your scrawny ass out of Bullworth!"

"YES! That's the spirit, Jimmy! Threaten me! Keep going! I must hear more! I'm doing this for you, Gary! Oh, if only you could see me now!!"

A loud _crash_ was heard by the entrance. All of the Bullies were up on their feet at this point. The doors had been blasted open and a thick blast of cold air emerged from outside, followed by the sounds of glass being shattered on the ground.

"STINK BOMB!" Wade cried as the familiar, green gas quickly spread throughout the room from the broken shards of glass.

The stink bomb's stench was more foul and putrid than usual, and it spread at a much faster rate. Russell released his hold on Jimmy and started coughing as the stench reached him. Jimmy fell, rolled along the ground, and jumped to his feet. Covering his nose with his hand, he ran away as far as he could to regain his sense of smell. He hid behind a pile of cargo boxes and searched through his mini arsenal inventory. He pulled out a bag of marbles and hurled them over at the Bullies. Some of them staggered back from the green fog, unable to see where they were going, and slipped on the marbles.

During all of this, Tabitha fell to her knees, coughing heavily. A pair of arms scooped her off the floor and carried her to the other side of the building directly across from Jimmy.

Jimmy saw the fog was about to fade completely. He took out some dynamite and started tossing them at the nearest Bully, Troy. The impacts forced Troy to fall backwards, slip over some of the marbles, and land flat on his back. Jimmy broke open one of the boxes he hid behind and discovered a soda. Quickly opening it and gulping it down, Jimmy was able to regain some of his strength. He tossed the empty can away and emerged from his hiding spot. Running over to the remaining Bullies, he began fighting once again. He was quick to re-establish his status as the best fighter among them and the reason as to why he was considered King of the School. In the frenzied aftermath, Russell was the only one standing.

"Russell, c'mon! Cut this out!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Why're you doing this? It seriously can't be for just money!"

"Russell needs money for Russell's mother's birthday," the giant hulk replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Russell was given lots and lots of money. Sorry, Jimmy."

"No, Russell, you have to understand that you can't do this! If you need money, I'll lend you some money, okay? You can get your mom something really nice."

Jimmy hated sounding so wussy, but he remembered the last time he fought Russell. He had to admit that Russell was probably one of the toughest guys he'd ever fought and he was glad to have someone like him on his side—supposedly.

Russell stared down at him for a few minutes and then shrugged his shoulders. He eased back from his fighting stance and nodded.

"Okay, Jimmy, Russell will take your money and Russell will pay you back. Okay?"

"Alright, I think we can do that."

Jimmy reached into his pocket and produced a wad of bills. Russell took the money and stuffed it into his back pocket. By this time, Dr. Crabblesnitch hurried inside the observatory with a couple of prefects nipping at his heels.

* * *

Tabitha opened her eyes and saw Petey kneeling before her. She was sitting against the boxes and behind her was the sound of fighting and heavy cursing.

"P-P-Petey?" Tabitha said as looked at him with frightened blue eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't believe you did this," Petey said with a look of disappointment on his face. "Why, Tabitha? I didn't know you had a problem with Jimmy."

"Petey..." She looked away, suddenly very ashamed. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I hate the way you two are so close to Gary. No matter what I do for him, no matter WHAT! I'm always there for him and he treats me second fiddle compared to you two. I want him to like me like he likes you!"

Petey sighed and placed a hand over hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she opened her eyes and looked at him once more.

"I know," he said, "I know what it's like, remember? Except for the whole worshipping part, I was just like you. I told you that a few months back."

"I worship the ground he walks on but it isn't enough for him, is it?"

"For Gary? It will never be enough."

"... I'm sorry, Petey."

"You know what you have to do. There's no way around this."

* * *

"Who is responsible for this disaster?" Dr. Crabblesnitch demanded as he approached Jimmy and Russell. "Hopkins! Do you have any idea?"

Before he could answer, Tabitha spoke out.

"I-It was me... sir..."

Tabitha emerged from behind a pile of wooden crates. Her brown, splattered dyed head was lowered in shame as she slowly walked over to the principal. She stopped just a few feet away and she said, "I'm sorry... I-I guess I got... I got carried away."

Jimmy shook his head as he and Russell started helping the Bullies to their feet. Petey walked out as well and apologized to Dr. Crabblesnitch for breaking down the observatory doors.

"The gun that Earnest keeps outside was still loaded," Petey explained as he placed his hands behind his back and stood next to Tabitha, "so after I told you what happened, I ran over here to see what I could do."

"Kowalski, you did a fine job," Dr. Crabblesnitch congratulated as he patted the young boy on the shoulder. "This will be noted in your permanent record, so you should be proud."

He turned his attention to Tabitha and said, "As for you, young lady, you are in a world of trouble!"

Petey said nothing as he watched the two prefects quietly detained Tabitha. The blonde didn't object as they roughly took each of her arms and escorted her out of the observatory and presumably to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. As for the Bullies, they quickly slipped away before Dr. Crabblesnitch could even look in their direction. When the principal left not long afterward, Jimmy stood next to Petey and gave him a light slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked as he wiped his lips with the back of his sweater.

Petey nodded as he regained his footing. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"Jimmy, I feel kinda bad about what I did... but I didn't have a choice. I knew something was wrong and... Well, did I do the right thing?"

"I didn't know you were gonna show up," Jimmy admitted as he and Petey started to make their way through the mess. "I could've taken 'em, but you did the right thing in the end. If she hadn't been caught, who knows what she could've done."

"You really think she could've done worse than just pretend to be Gary?"

"She might've convinced him to stop taking his pills and go back to his old ways. I'm not a mind reader, but since she went nuts, it's safe to say she wasn't going to get any better."

"Yeah, I guess so...

By the time they left, Earnest scrambled into the observatory and screamed bloody murder.

"MY LABORATORY—OH DEAR GOD!!!"


	7. Lost Luggage

"Extra Baggage"

Story #7: "Lost Luggage"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

Spring came late that year but it was warm-heartedly welcomed by the citizens of Bullworth. The snow melted away, revealing fresh green grass and the last trace of gray vanished from the skies. 

Tabitha Bailey sat in the attic of the Girls Dorm, which became her new room after news of what she did to Jimmy Hopkins spread like wildfire throughout the entire school. Dr. Crabblesnitch gave her a rather light sentence, only because it had been her first, although major, offense against another student. She was given a month's suspension—meaning she still had to go to her assigned classes but she had to report to every teacher and to Mrs. Peabody afterwards. Otherwise, it would result in a further suspension.

On top of that, she also wasn't allowed to leave campus grounds and if she wasn't in class or the cafeteria for lunch, she had to stay in her room. When Mrs. Peabody heard of Tabitha's antics, she decided that isolating her from the other girls would be best.

"_It won't allow your mind to wander," _she said. _"You will remain here for the rest of the semester. I'll consider letting you move back downstairs but only when I see fit! Besides, I don't want the other girls to get the same ideas as you."_

Tabitha hadn't seen any sign of Gary since the incident. She often thought about him but obviously couldn't do anything further about it. She also hadn't seen any sign of Jimmy or Petey. She thought it was for the best, considering the humiliation she underwent just to prove her devotion to her one and only.

As she cleaned one of the millions of cobwebs in the attic, she heard a noise coming from the only source of light in the room. Placing her duster down on the bed (which was behind her), she turned around and watched as the tall window was pushed open and a shadowy figure stepped inside. She remained paralyzed in her spot as the figure walked closer and closer until the shadows melted away, revealing Jimmy Hopkins.

"J-Jimmy?" Tabitha greeted cautiously. She noticed he was sporting a red and black Mohawk.

Jimmy reached inside his pocket, pulled out a sealed envelope, and held it out to her.

"I was asked to give you this," Jimmy said as she took the envelope and placed it on the bed behind her. Turning back around, she watched as Jimmy was already heading back to the open window.

"Wait!" she cried as she rushed over to him. She stopped herself from colliding into his backside and she hung her head shamefully. "I'm... I'm so sorry about what happened. I-I've... I've wanted to apologize to you for the longest time but with my suspension and all... I-I-I just couldn't."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Everybody's heard."

"Omigod..." Tabitha hid her face in her hands but it clearly wouldn't help her hide from her embarrassment. She groaned, then lifted her head once more and hung her arms limply at her side. "Jimmy, I... I don't know what else to say but... I'm so sorry."

He shrugged indifferently. "I've had worse," he said as he brushed off a fallen piece of cobweb from his shoulder. "What Gary did to me and to the rest of the school was ten times worse. But look what happened to him, he came back."

She froze at the mention of Gary's name. The first couple of nights, she nearly went crazy just worrying about him. But she had enough sanity to know that she couldn't leave Bullworth. If the teachers called her parents to pick her up, they might've forgotten they even had a child attending the academy! They wouldn't pick her up and she wouldn't have any place to go. She was basically stuck at Bullworth so as long she kept her grades up and her nose clean.

As she looked back, ever since she started clinging to Gary, her grades had dropped steadily. She was so wrapped up with him that she didn't bother to do much studying and she couldn't pay attention in class because she only thought of him. But since her suspension, her grades gradually lifted back up though her participation grades were still at their lowest point. Never the less, she absorbed little bit more confidence after what she did to Jimmy. She wasn't too shy to dye her hair really badly, have her bangs cut, and wear Gary's clothing just to prove a point.

She lifted a hand and ran her fingertips along her short bob. She missed the bangs that allowed her eyes to hide from the rest of the world, so it felt strange seeing everything without mini curtains.

"You gonna stay a brunette?" Jimmy asked, indicating her dyed brown hair.

She pondered the question for a moment and finally replied, "Maybe... I guess it's one way I can be close to Gary without going overboard like I did."

She hesitated, but then asked Jimmy, "How's he doing?"

He appeared irritated at the question but he simply replied, "He's still alive."

"Is he... Is he with that girl? You know... t-the one I-I wanted to beat up...?"

"Oh, her? I don't know. I don't see her around too much but she's a great kisser."

"I see—huh?" She blinked rapidly at the response.

Jimmy merely smirked as he climbed up onto the window sill. He turned around and started to carefully climb down, but before he left, he said to Tabitha, "Read the letter. I'm not getting paid for this just to pretend to serenade you."

"O-Okay... Thank you, Jimmy. And I'm sorry once again!"

Jimmy slipped away completely and Tabitha walked back over to her bed. Sitting down, she opened the envelope and read the letter within:

_Dear Tabitha,_

_What's up? Sorry about what happened last time, but I couldn't let you hurt my friend. I only found out about the incident when I saw you sneaking out of Gary's room with his clothes. I tried to warn Jimmy about it but I couldn't find him, so I went to Dr. Crabblesnitch and told him what I saw. I don't mean to sound like a little weasel but I was worried, considering what happened last year. Nobody wants a repeat of that! Not that I'm saying you're a sociopath like Gary but still, I wanted to make sure. Anyway, I hope you're doing well. I just feel really bad because you and I are alike in many ways and I wanted to make sure I didn't see a version of myself get into deeper trouble. Guess I was too late._

_I could be imagining things, but I think Gary misses you in his own, weird way. The other day, he was complaining that nobody was obnoxiously (__he said this too!) praising him or hanging onto him. Afterwards he got bored and took off to who knows where. He doesn't dwell on it too much so it's hard to tell. Gary's quite a character and it's difficult to understand how or what he's feeling because he never really shows any emotion besides hostility and sarcasm. Guess we both know learned that the hard way, huh?_

_Jimmy's not mad at you anymore. I don't know if he said anything to you when he gave you this letter, but last year he had a lot of trouble from all of the cliques. So what you did, while it was still pretty grand, wasn't as bad as what he put up with from the others, especially Gary._

_And I'm not mad at you. Like I said, I just feel bad about not being able to help you. As Head Boy, I should've been a little quicker to reach out to you. I hope I can learn more from this experience..._

_Hope to see you around school some time._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Kowalski_

Tabitha closed the letter and placed it on top of the open envelope. She sat on her bed for the longest time, staring out at the window that Jimmy left through.

The therapist from the Happy Volts Asylum said she suffered from a "slight" case of _Dependency Personality Disorder_ and being constantly exposed to Gary and his personality, it caused her to depend so much on him that she could no longer function properly without his presence. Instead of medication, he suggested she go through the suspension process to keep her mind focused on school and not on Gary. The teachers were fully aware of Gary's past and wanted to guarantee that nobody else would be capable of such disruption at Bullworth.

It was the cold turkey effect for her. She didn't have Gary in any of her classes and she wasn't able to see him around campus on her way to and from the dorms. When Mrs. Peabody discovered her bizarre collection of Gary memorabilia, she was forced to get rid of them. The attic would've provided a ton of space for her shrine of worship, but all she was left with was single picture that she managed to keep from going into the garbage.

The photo had been taken at the mini amusement park at the edge of Bullworth during Christmas vacation. It was of herself and Gary in front of the shooting gallery. She'd won Gary a giant teddy bear and she had a look of sheer delight on her face. Gary, who was holding the giant bear under one arm, wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked down right annoyed. But it was his medicated face and she called it that because he was very, rarely happy or even sated. She saw the many sides of him during their private times together (private, meaning she'd be in his room watching him do his homework) and it was the medication that was keeping him from being his true, sadistic self.

Oddly enough, she'd stopped thinking about Gary twenty-four-seven even though she thought it would be impossible. She thought about him on occasion but it wasn't mind consuming as it used to be. She was constantly harassed by her female peers and humiliated by bullies on a daily basis—she was slowly becoming like the rest of the students at Bullworth. She was no longer the student everybody forgot. Instead, she was simply one of them now. Her antics during the winter semester seemed to give her this aura around her that shouted, "I did something wild!"

She sniffed at a tickling sensation from her nose. She rubbed her nose with her knuckle and saw a tear fall on top of her skin. Suddenly, she found herself crying for the first time in a long time.

Closing her eyes, she once again buried her face into her hands but this time, she started to sob.

_If only I had listened to Petey,_ she thought miserably. _If only I had listened...!_

She felt ashamed that Jimmy, Petey, and Gary even bothered with a nobody like her. Who was she trying to kid? She never fitted in. She was only accepted because she was Gary's little luggage piece. She wasn't even sure if and when she'd ever face any of those guys again.

But if she were to see Gary in the flesh, she wouldn't be surprised if she became the Leech once again.

After all, Gary was her drug and he's proven to be a hard habit to kick.

Dear god, why did he have to be so... so... brilliant?

For now, Tabitha Bailey would simply become another unique face among the crowd of Bullworth Academy.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *


End file.
